


Respirer

by Noctambulle



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctambulle/pseuds/Noctambulle
Summary: Tu m'as appris à respirer, Martin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow ~  
> Je ne suis pas très sûr de ce que je viens d'écrire, j'ai tout simplement tiré un papier où il était écrit "Respirer", dans ma boite à idée, voila voila ~
> 
> Edit 25/07 : j'ai un peu modifié pour rajouter des passages, j'ai toujours l'original pour ceux qui veulent

Tu m'as appris à respirer Martin.

Tu vois, ça fait parti des choses de la vie qu'on croit connaitre mais qu'on maîtrise jamais vraiment parfaitement.

Tu m'as appris à respirer. Respirer pour de vrai. Pas prendre de l'oxygène pour alimenter son corps. Non, Respirer, avec un grand R.

Respirer, c'est te bousculer volontairement dans les couloirs. Ralentir dans les escaliers pour être à ta hauteur. Prendre, l'air innocent, un chemin calculé, pour rejoindre un bureau tout en te croisant. Te parler pour ne rien dire. Te faire perdre ton temps. Et inspirer le plus d'air possible, dans l'espoir de capter ton parfum. Pour enfin réussir à humer cette fragrance, et attendre que mes poumons, mon nez, mon cerveau, tout mon être s’enivre et s'imprègne de ce parfum, de cette drogue qui me tue un peu plus chaque jour, de ce poison qui m'emplit de désespoir. Puis expirer avant de manquer d'air et de commencer à s'étouffer. Et recommencer, à l'infini, en secret, et prenant bien garde ce que personne ne s'aperçoive de ce que je suis en train de faire. Recommencer, tout en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais augmenter cette dose de drogue, que je n'aurais jamais plus. Que je suis condamné à ton parfum alors que je voudrais bien plus encore. Je voudrais tes mots, tes lèvres, tes yeux, tes mains, ta peau, tout ton corps, je te voudrais tout entier, je te voudrais rien qu'à moi. Je voudrais tout ce que possède Hugo.

Je suis devenu un champion de la respiration, Martin. Je te respire comme personne. Je te respire mieux qu'Hugo. Je suis sûr que lui, il ne capte pas tout, il n'a pas remarqué cette arôme de vanille, ni cette délicate note marine, cette effluve de sel et de soleil. 

Je te respire mieux que lui, mais au final c'est lui qui t'as. C'est injuste. C'est un peu comme si j'avais gagné une course mais que c'était lui qui avait la médaille. Ça fait mal. Ça blesse. 

Je sais très bien que je n'y peut rien. Alors je vais lui laisser la médaille, je vais te laisser toi, à Hugo, puisque je ne peux pas te gagner, et que je ne peux pas te voler non plus. Et je vais continuer à courir, je vais continuer à te respirer. Et j'espère qu'un jour, j'arriverais à obtenir cette médaille. J'espère qu'un jour, ce venin se transformera en remède, et qu'il soignera mon cœur.

_Tu sens bon, Martin._


End file.
